Spes Non Fracta
by Krimmi
Summary: Miline est une jeune sorcière qui refait surface après plusieurs années sans nouvelles. Pourra t-elle reprendre sa vie comme avant, auprès de sa maman d'adoption et des Weasley sa famille de cœur? Et plus particulièrement, les des deux frères Bill et Charlie Weasley.
1. Chapitre 1: En famille pour Noël

**Chapitre 1: En famille pour Noël**

Il faisait froid ce matin là.

Assise devant la cheminée, une jeune femme se frottait les mains pour se réchauffer. Une dame d'un âge avancé, à la longue chevelure grise et bouclée, s'assit sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

\- "Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin ma belle." dit-elle.

\- "Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. J'ai passé la nuit à me balader... Le village est magnifique quand il est enneigé. Tout ça m'a manqué." Elle leva le menton pour désigner ce qui l'entourait.

\- "Ça explique pourquoi tu es gelée … Et tu t'es baladé toute seule, évidemment…" lui répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

\- "Tu sais bien que je ne risque plus rien. En tout cas, pas ici …"

\- "Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir de potion de sommeil? Ça t'aiderai peut-être…" lui demandât-elle plus calmement.

\- "C'est gentil Rosy mais vraiment, je préfère m'en passer."

\- "Comme tu veux. Mais je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, tu le sais... En tout cas, pour te remonter le moral, je peux te préparer un bon petit-déjeuner et un thé bien chaud. Qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ?"

\- "Tu es vraiment une maman pour moi. Ce sera avec plaisir ! Au fait, où est Mindy ?" s'interrogea la jeune femme.

La belle dame se leva, déposa un baiser sur le crâne de la jeune femme assise devant la cheminée.

\- "J'aurais été fière d'être ta maman." lui répondit-elle à l'oreille, ce qui décrocha un sourire à la jeune femme. "Mindy est dans sa chambre, elle prépare les serviettes pour ce soir. Tu la connais, elle adore faire des cygnes avec les serviettes de table. Et elle met un point d'honneur à ce que l'on soit prêtes à accueillir dignement les sorciers esseulés ce soir!"

Et elle s'en fut préparer le festin promis.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

\- "Tu peux venir manger ma belle, c'est prêt."

La jeune femme se leva, s'attabla et se servit une grande tasse de thé avec un peu de miel.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ?" la taquina la jolie dame.

\- "Je ne sais pas Rosy et je sais pertinemment où tu veux en venir ! Je n'irais pas."

\- "Je suis sûre qu'il y sera, c'est certain. C'est Noël ma belle, tout le monde est en famille à Noël."

\- "Mindy et toi êtes ma famille Rosy. C'est pour ça que je vais rester ici, avec vous."

\- "Tu ne devrais pas être ici avec deux vieilles choses comme nous." répondit tristement la femme âgée.

\- "Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, avec vous !"

\- "A servir des clients esseulé le soir du réveillon de Noël ? Bah voyons ! A d'autre ma chérie. Tu sais très bien qu'au fond de toi, il y a un autre endroit où tu voudrais être ce soir. Plus que partout ailleurs !"

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Rosmerta avait raison, comme toujours. Il y avait bien un endroit où elle voudrait être. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas y aller, pas ce soir. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'elle y verrait, de la manière dont on réagirait et du probable gâchis de réveillon que cela provoquerait.

Non, c'était décidé, elle resterait ici à aider celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère.

Oui c'est ça, elle passerait Noël ici à servir les clients des Trois Balais !


	2. Chapitre 2: Préparatifs aux Trois Balais

**Chapitre 2: Préparatifs au Trois Balais**

Madame Rosmerta ouvrit la porte de son bar à 10h.

Rapidement, les premiers clients vinrent se réchauffer a l'intérieur.

Pré-au-Lard était particulièrement animé en cette matinée de réveillon de Noël. La grande majorité des clients étaient chargés de cadeaux dénichés à la dernière minute dans les boutiques ouvertes plus tôt que d'ordinaire ce jour là.

Une elfe de maison qui paraissait particulièrement âgée était en train de dresser une table pour une dizaine de personne.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle.

\- "Tu veux de l'aide Mindy ?"

\- "Oh non surtout pas Miline ! Allez vous reposez. Vous n'avez pas assez dormi." répondit la vieille elfe inquiète.

\- "C'est toi qui devrais te reposer. Je m'en voudrait si tu mourrais à la tâche." répondit la jeune femme d'un ton rieur.

\- "Et je mourrais avec honneur si ce devait être le cas Madame !" répondit l'elfe très sérieusement. "Mindy a eu une belle vie à vos côtés Madame."

\- "Arrête de m'appeler madame, j'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais ! J'accepte ton refus de me tutoyer depuis toutes ces années mais tu m'as promis de ne pas m'appeler Madame !"

\- "C'est vrai, excusez-moi. Mais il n'en est pourtant pas moins vrai que tous les elfes de maison m'envieraient. Je suis une vieille elfe de maison. J'insiste pour que l'on me trouve un remplaçant !" dit l'elfe très sérieusement.

\- "Non Mindy, je n'aurais pas d'elfe après toi. Tu es irremplaçable !"

\- "Je ne veux pas vous voir dans cette salle Miline. Je suis sérieuse. Vous n'êtes ici que depuis quelques semaines. Vous avez encore beaucoup de chose a régler et qui sont bien plus importantes que de nous aider. Mais, s'il vous plait, je vous en conjure, allez dormir !" la supplia l'elfe.

\- "Je vais bien Mindy, je t'assure." mentit la jeune femme. "Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi …"

\- "Vous avez encore fait voler vos affaires cette nuit." murmura l'elfe inquiète. "Je vous ai promis de ne rien dire à Mme Rosmerta mais cela devient inquiétant. Que vos cartons et valises volent c'est inquiétant mais les couteaux de la cuisine volent aussi désormais! Je sais que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne voulez pas dormir. Vous avez peur de blesser quelqu'un!"

\- "Heureusement que tu es là pour nous protéger alors." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna de l'elfe rougissante.

Elle passa derrière le bar et se tint à côté de Mme Rosmerta qui servait des bièraubeurres.

\- "Dis moi Rosy, pour qui est cette grande table que prépare Mindy ?"

\- "Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Mme la Ministre et quelques uns de ses proches conseillers viennent manger ici ce midi. Elle me fait l'honneur d'organiser un repas de Noël, avec ses plus proches collaborateurs !"

\- "C'est mérité Rosy ! Quel endroit plus accueillant que les Trois Balais."

La vieille femme lui sourit.

\- "Tu es une charmeuse ! Comme ton frère."

A la vue de la jeune femme se rembrunir, Mme Rosmerta se désola.

\- "Oh Miline, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … tu sais bien que…"

\- "Je sais", la coupa la jeune femme.

\- " Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Madame la Ministre d'ailleurs?" questionna Madame Rosmerta.

\- "Si. Nous avons rendez-vous en fin de matinée. J'espère que ça va bien se passer."

\- "Ça ira, tu verras. Je la connais depuis ses années à Poudlard tu sais!" dit Madame Rosmerta.

\- "Hé bien Rosy, toi qui n'a jamais particulièrement aimé Fudge, si tu me dis que tu l'apprécies … Qu'elle Ministre elle doit être!" lui dit-elle moqueuse.

\- "Elle est le meilleur Ministre de la Magie que nous ayons eu depuis de nombreuses années et tu le sais. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est une femme! Si tu avais bien voulu la rencontrer plus tôt ...".

\- "On a quand même eu quelques échanges depuis son entrée en fonction …"

\- "Mais ce n'était que des lettres. Tu redoute de la revoir n'est-ce pas ?".

Il y eut un silence.

\- "Allez, file te préparer, Mindy et moi nous en sortons depuis des années sans toi. On peut bien attendre encore une journée…" dit elle en souriant.

La jeune femme fit un clin d'oeil à Madame Rosmerta et sortie du bar.

Elle se dirigea vers son appartement situé au 3e étage des Trois Balais. L'endroit était propre, lumineux et sentait bon le frais. Mindy avait vraiment un don pour faire en sorte que Miline se sente chez elle. Elle adorait le chèvrefeuille et l'appartement embaumait de cette odeur. Bien que rarement présente, elle louait cet appartement à Madame Rosmerta. Ainsi, Mindy avait un toit sur la tête quand Miline était absente. Elle aidait Madame Rosmerta qui, bien qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer, commençait à montrer des signes de vieillesse.

Miline partait l'esprit plus tranquille, les sachant veillant l'une sur l'autre quand elle était loin.

En haut des escaliers, elle ouvrit une porte et se trouva face à une table ronde autour de laquelle était disposée quatre chaises se trouvait au milieu d'une grande pièce. À sa gauche, il y avait une petite cheminée devant laquelle étaient installés deux gros fauteuil jaunes vieillis et inconfortables. Seuls meubles survivants de sa famille, elle ne s'en serait débarrassé pour rien au monde, bien qu'ils soient parfaitement hideux. A sa droite, se trouvait une cuisine rudimentaire mais juste nécessaire. Enfin, trois portes lui faisaient face sur le mur du fond. Mindy occupait la petite chambre de gauche, au milieu se situait la salle de bain et enfin, la chambre de Miline était derrière la porte de droite. Elle franchit la porte de son espace personnel, seule pièce où Mindy ne pouvait ranger ni nettoyer, au grand désarroi de cette dernière. Sa chambre ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Elle était impersonnelle, il n'y avait qu'une armoire, un bureau, deux tables de chevets de part et d'autre d'un grand lit. Il y avait également des cartons et des valises non défaites. Seule une photo dans un cadre à la vitre brisée était posée sur une des deux tables de chevets. Par endroit, la poussière était encore présente en couche épaisse, preuve que Miline n'était pas souvent présente.

Elle se regarda devant un miroir et même si elle appréciait vraiment la tenue vestimentaire des moldus, elle estima qu'il serait préférable d'enfiler une tenue plus appropriée pour un rendez-vous avec la Ministre.

Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et dis:

\- "Accio robe de sorcier!".

La seule robe de sorcier qu'elle avait dans ses valises vint se poser sur son bras.

Elle l'enfila, remonta ses cheveux sur sa nuque en un chignon serré et se maquilla légèrement afin de ne pas paraître trop fatiguée.

Lorsqu'elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir de son armoire, elle estima que c'était suffisant. Elle prit alors un petit porte-document et son badge qui étaient posés sur la bureau devant la fenêtre. Le sigle "FSS" était gravé sur le badge. Elle prit un instant pour jeter un regard au dehors et sourit.

Décidément, Pré-au-Lard était vraiment sublime sous la neige et toute cette ambiance de fête et de magie bienveillante lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Elle était ravie d'être de retour à la maison. Enfin, elle l'espérait

Elle l'enfila, remonta ses cheveux sur sa nuque en un chignon lâche et se maquilla légèrement afin de ne pas paraître trop fatiguée.

Lorsqu'elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir de son armoire, elle estima que c'était suffisant. Elle prit alors un petit porte-document et son badge qui étaient posés sur la table devant la fenêtre. Le sigle "FSS" était gravé sur le badge. Elle prit un instant pour jeter un regard au dehors et sourit.

Décidément, Pré-au-Lard était vraiment sublime sous la neige et toute cette ambiance de fête et de magie bienveillante lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Elle était ravie d'être de retour à la maison. Enfin, elle l'espérait …


	3. Chapitre 3: Rendez-vous au Ministère

**Chapitre 3: Rendez-vous au Ministère**

Elle sortit de la cheminée pour arriver dans le grand hall principal du Ministère de la Magie.

Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds au ministère et quand elle s'y rendait, c'était bien souvent aux heures où il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle fût donc étonné de voir à quel point le Ministère pouvait être peuplé la journée.

Elle s'avança dans l'Atrium, jeta quelques noises dans la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique situé au centre des lieux. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise chaque fois qu'elle venait au Ministère. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux ascenseurs, passa devant le sorcier-vigile et lui montra son badge. Le vigile écarquilla les yeux, la salua d'un signe de tête appuyé et la laissa passer. Jamais elle ne s'habituait à ses marques d'estime. Elle ne s'en sentait pas vraiment digne ...

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle attendit d'arriver au premier étage. Un long couloir se présenta devant elle, un petit bureau se tenait à côté d'une double porte majestueuse.

Du temps de Kingsley Shacklebolt, les murs du couloir étaient vides, les sols étaient de moquettes bordeaux et les murs peint d'un vert sombre.

Aujourd'hui, le couloir était totalement différent. Le sol était en bois clair et les murs d'un bleu pastel sur lesquels il y avait des peintures de toutes sortes de créatures. Les peintures étaient vraiment très belles et se voulaient joyeuses. Sous chacune d'elles se trouvait un petit encart explicatif.

"Très pédagogique Madame la Ministre".

Miline sourit. Si elle avait dû imaginer ces lieux ce matin, c'est exactement de cette manière qu'elle l'aurait visualisé. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel une sorcière s'affairait à ses tâches quotidiennes. La sorcière, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, leva les yeux.

\- "Madame Dagi! Ravie de faire votre connaissance! Madame la Ministre vous attends. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît."

Milie suivit la sorcière qui la précéda dans le bureau de la Ministre.

\- "Madame la Ministre, votre rendez-vous de 11h00 est arrivé." l'informa la sorcière.

La secrétaire se tourna vers Miline, lui sourit et sortit en fermant la grande porte derrière elle.

Une belle jeune femme à la chevelure bouclée se tenait droite sur sa chaise, derrière un bureau sur lequel s'amoncellaient des tas de dossiers.

Miline ne sut dire pourquoi elle était si stressée. Son coeur battait la chamade. Pourtant elle s'était trouvé dans des situations bien pires et bien plus périlleuses.

\- "Bonjour Madame la Ministre." finit-elle par dire la gorge sèche.

\- "Oh non Miline, je t'en prie! Pas de Madame la Ministre entre nous. Viens t'asseoir et dis moi ce qui t'amène." lui dit-elle en souriant et désigna l'un des deux fauteuils vide en face de son bureau.

Miline s'installa et vis la plaque installée devant son bureau. Son coeur fit un bond quand elle vit " Madame Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ministre de la Magie".

Hermione dévisageait la jeune femme.

\- "Qu'est-ce que ..." commença la jeune Ministre en pointant le visage de Miline.

\- "Un cadeau d'adieu en quelque sorte." lui expliqua Miline en frottant la cicatrice sur sa pommette droite que son amie observait. "Ça se verra moins avec le temps."

Miline reprit ses esprits et relança la conversation.

\- "Merci de me recevoir si rapidement Hermione, je sais que ton emploi du temps est chargé".

\- "Je t'en prie. C'est la moindre des choses en tant qu'amie et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer de membres de la Force de Surveillance des Sorciers. J'avoues être intriguée par ta requête." répondit-la Ministre.

\- "Tu es forcément au courant de ma dernière mission Hermione..."

\- "Oui." répondit-elle tristement.

\- "Alors je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je ne peux plus continuer Hermione. J'ai toujours su rebondir mais là ... Là, je n'y arriverais plus. C'en ai à un point où je ne maîtrise plus mes pouvoirs! Même Mindy a peur de moi Hermione!" elle parlait plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- "Comment ça?" s'interrogea Hermione.

\- "Je ne lui ferais jamais le moindre mal!" répondit-elle à la question de son amie, comme si Hermione mettait le doigt sur ce qui l'effrayait le plus. "Tu sais à quel point j'aime cette elfe, elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je lui faisait le moindre mal."

\- "Oui, je le sais." Hermione fronça les sourcils, il était rare que son amie perde à ce point son sang froid.

\- "Je ne dors plus de peur de la blesser. Quand elle m'en parle j'essaye de dédramatiser la situation mais vraiment ... je sens sa peur. Tout dans l'appartement s'envole quand je rêve et c'est elle qui tente me réveiller en douceur ! Mais chaque fois, je la retrouve tremblante et effrayée. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. Elle a peur de moi Hermione ... De moi!".

\- "Est-ce que tu as vu un médicomage?" lui demanda Hermione.

\- "J'ai surtout besoin d'arrêter ce boulot Hermione!" lui répondit brusquement Miline. "Si je suis venue te voir c'est pour te présenter ma démission ..."

Il y eut un silence. Le cœur de Miline battait dans ses oreilles. Et si elle refusait ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait?

\- "Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agirait de ça. Cette mission a due être particulièrement éprouvante pour toi et ..."

\- "Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler!" la coupa t-elle. "Je suis désolée Hermione mais je ne suis pas prête et surtout, pas ici!"

\- "Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a que nous deux ici Miline! Mais je comprends ta décision et je n'y mettrais aucun frein. Tu as mon accord!"

Miline se détendit tout à coup.

\- "Vraiment?"

Son amie opina de la tête.

\- "Du fond du cœur Hermione, merci!"

\- "Je comprends ce que tu ressens. On a vécu la même chose après la guerre contre Voldemort. C'est pour ça que j'insiste Miline, il faut que tu consulte un médicomage, d'autant plus si tu perds le contrôle!"

\- "Je te promets d'en voir un." Elle sourit. "A t-on le droit d'étreindre la Ministre de la Magie?" demanda t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

\- "Uniquement quand on est son amie!", elle prit Miline dans ses bras. "Prends soin de toi, d'accord?

Miline lui sourit, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

\- "Miline?"

\- "Oui?" elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- "Tu sais qu'il au Terrier, n'est-ce pas?". Il y eut un silence. "Vous devriez peut-être parler tous les deux ..."

\- "Merci Hermione." et elle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- "Je t'en prie" répondit Hermione à la porte qui venait de se fermer derrière son amie.


	4. Chapitre 4: Une balade sous la neige

**Chapitre 4: Une balade sous la neige**

Quand Miline franchit l'âtre de la cheminée de son appartement des Trois Balais, Mindy et Madame Rosmerta l'attendaient assises dans les deux fauteuils.

\- "Mily! Dis moi comment ça s'est passé!" la brusqua Rosmerta.

\- "Je n'aurais jamais dû douter d'elle Rosy. Tu avais raison … Elle a accepté ma démission".

\- "Oh ma chérie!" elle l'étreignit. "Je savais qu'elle était une Ministre formidable! On va enfin pouvoir prendre soin de toi."

\- "Ca va Rosy, je t'assure." la rassura t-elle.

\- "Miline, Madame?" dit une petite voix.

\- "Cesse de m'appeler Madame s'il te plait Mindy."

\- "Je suis heureuse que vous soyez enfin à la maison."

La petite elfe avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Miline s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- "Je t'aime Mindy, tu le sais, mais tu as bien conscience que tu n'auras plus ta serviette de table mensuelle dorénavant?" lui demanda t-elle en lui souriant.

\- "Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de savoir si j'en recevrai encore! Puisque vous serez près de nous."

Elles s'étreignirent.

Miline se releva. Elle regarda les deux personnages à la peau vieillies qui lui faisaient face.

Les deux avaient pris soin d'elle toute leur vie.

Mindy depuis qu'elle était un bébé, Rosmerta depuis qu'elle avait terminé ses études à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, elle était décidé à reprendre sa vie en main.

\- "J'ai besoin de prendre l'air" dit-elle enfin.

\- "Très bien ma belle. Et interdiction de venir nous assister au bar. Tu es en vacances, profites-en".

\- " Je suis surtout au chômage désormais Rosy" répondit-elle ironiquement.

\- "Oui et bien, chaque chose en son temps. Là, tu as besoin de repos! Alors penses à toi et prends soin de toi!"

C'était la deuxième personne à lui donner ce conseil.

Mais la dernière phrase d'Hermione résonnait comme un écho dans son esprit.

"Tu sais qu'il est au Terrier, n'est-ce pas?". Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Noël était une occasion de réunion familiale que personne ne ratait chez les Weasley. Et au-delà de cela, elle le sentait. Elle savait au fond de son âme qu'il y était …

Elle prit sa veste en cuir noir munie d'une très longue capuche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage.

Elle embrassa Rosmerta et Mindy, et sortit des Trois Balais.

Elle marcha tout en tentant de ne penser à rien.

Entendre la conversation des gens, ressentir qu'ils étaient heureux lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Il faisait froid mais cette fraîcheur lui avait manqué toute ces années.

Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à un petit parc dépeuplé. Les sorciers faisaient leurs derniers achats de noël ou allaient se réfugier à l'intérieur des boutiques.

Personne ne restait dehors par ces températures négatives.

La neige se remit à tomber.

Miline enleva sa capuche et laissa la neige tomber sur son visage. Les flocons gelés qui se posaient sur sa cicatrice soulagèrent la petite brûlure lancinante qu'elle ressentait encore. Elle avait toujours adoré la neige. Elle se revoyait petite fille déballant son premier balais. Son frère s'empressant de sortir dans le jardin et de la faire monter dessus afin de lui jeter des petites balles pour qu'elles puissent marquer des buts dans l'anneau planté dans le jardin.

"Tu seras une sacrée poursuiveuse quand tu seras à Poudlard petite soeur!"

Son coeur se serra et elle se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Bien qu'elle aimait la sensation de la neige, elle commençait tout de même à avoir froid.

Au moment de revenir au Trois Balais, elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit une foule de gens entrer dans le bar.

Elle était persuadé d'avoir vu une chevelure d'un roux vif passer le pas de porte.

Elle inspira profondément, souffla un maximum d'air et se donna du courage. Elle n'avait qu'à passer très vite, le plus furtivement possible. Après tout, elle savait être parfaitement discrète. C'était son métier il y a encore peu.

Elle s'avança, poussa la porte, vit la table du Ministère se remplir et reprit son souffle quand elle se rendit compte que la tête rousse appartenait à Percy Weasley.

Elle se détendit, monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un bon bain chaud!


	5. Chapitre 5: Dans le jardin

**Chapitre 5: Dans le jardin**

Miline se détendit dans l'eau chaude savonneuse.

Quand elle était en mission, elle n'avait jamais le temps de prendre de bain. C'était d'autant plus apprécié qu'ils se faisaient rares.

Une image furtive de deux personnes enlacées dans sa baignoire vint à son esprit.

Elle chassa cette image mais son cœur s'emplit de tristesse. "Il est au Terrier" se répétait-elle. Cette phrase se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête.

Le temps semblait s'être dérobé et quand Miline se releva dans son bain, l'eau était froide.

Elle s'était donc endormie. Elle jeta un regard apeuré autour d'elle. Elle n'avait visiblement rien fait voler cette fois-ci.

"Merci Hermione" se dit-elle persuadé que sa démission acceptée par son amie n'était pas étranger à ce sommeil plus paisible.

Elle sortit, prit une serviette, s'enroula dedans, la nouant sous la poitrine. Elle en prit une deuxième pour se sécher les cheveux et les enferma dedans tout en remontant la serviette sur sa tête.

La sensation qui s'était accompagné de sa vision ne partait pas. Une envie irrépressible s'empara d'elle.

Elle prit sa baguette, la pointa sur elle-même et fût sèche en un instant.

Elle s'habilla rapidement mit ses bottes en cuir de dragon, sa veste, remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, enroula sa grosse écharpe autour de son cou cachant ainsi la moitié de son visage.

Elle sortit si rapidement, qu'elle ne répondit pas à Mindy qui lui demandait où elle allait.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle transplana jusqu'aux abords d'une barrière qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille si elle avait fait un tant soit peu attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle aurait alors aussitôt fait demi-tour mais son esprit était vide. Elle s'avançait sans plus penser à quoique ce soit. Ses pas la guidèrent au milieu du jardin.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit soudain et un homme grand et mince, s'avança sa baguette pointée vers elle.

\- "Qui êtes-vous?" demanda t-il soudain.

Ces mots donnèrent enfin conscience à Miline de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Paniquée, elle tenta de faire demi-tour mais ses pieds ne décollèrent pas du sol.

\- "Vous ne partirez pas sans me dire ce que vous faites ici!" lui dit l'homme.

Miline comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas se dérober.

Entre-temps, l'homme fût rejoint par quatres autres personnes. Trois d'entre eux était roux vifs, des Weasley pure souche, l'autre avait les cheveux noirs de jais. Tous avaient leur baguette pointée vers elle. Ils ne percevaient pas bien la personne au milieu du jardin. Il faisait nuit et son visage couvert ne leur permettait pas de la distinguer.

L'un des sorciers s'écria "Lumos" et le jardin fût éclairé.

\- "A dire vrai M. Weasley, je ne sais pas bien moi-même ce que je fais ici." Elle se refusait de mentir à son ancien ami. L'homme à la gauche de Bill tressaillit en entendant sa voix.

Bill quand à lui se troubla.

\- "N'ayez crainte, votre famille ne risque rien." continua t-elle.

Bill Weasley ne savait quoi répondre. Comment cette personne avait pu répondre à la question qu'il s'était posé à lui-même? Et cette voix… cette voix lui était familière.

\- "En effet, tu me connais Bill …"

\- "Comment savez-vous que …"

\- "Tu n'as jamais su me cacher tes sentiments ni tes pensée William. C'est grâce à ça que je t'ai sauvé la vie …"

Miline enleva son capuchon et laissa son ami découvrir son visage.

\- "MILY?" s'exclamèrent quatre des hommes devant elle mais l'un d'entre eux ne dit rien. Le frère à la gauche de Bill posa ses yeux sur Miline. Elle le vit faire un pas en arrière. Aussitôt, une barrière invisible s'installa entre eux.

"Tu n'as pas changé Charlie Weasley, tu me cache toujours ce que tu penses vraiment."

Bill couru vers son amie, la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit à lui rompre les os.

\- "Putain Mily! Des années sans nouvelles! On pensait ne plus jamais te revoir!"

Miline sourit et regarda l'homme brun s'approcher d'elle et l'observer attentivement "Je vois que les années ne vous ont toujours pas permis d'apprendre correctement l'occlumancie Monsieur Potter!" dit-elle en souriant. "Et pour répondre à votre question, l'histoire de cette cicatrice mérite qu'on prenne le temps de la raconter". Miline regarda par dessus l'épaule de Bill, Georges et Ron Weasley se tenaient toujours sur le pas de la porte, surpris par cette visite impromptue. En revanche, Charlie avait disparu.


	6. Chapitre 6: Nombreuses retrouvailles

**Chapitre 6: Nombreuses retrouvailles**

Bill entraîna Miline dans la maison.

\- "Regardez qui se joint à nous pour le réveillon!" dit-il.

\- "Euh Bill, non ce n'est pas …" tenta t-elle de dire tandis que son ami la tirait par la main.

\- "MILY?" dirent Fleur et Ginny en coeur. Elles étaient assises autour de la table.

\- "Que ce passe t-il encore dans cette maison?" demanda une dame grisonnante. Quand Miline la vit, elle aurait pu fondre en larmes sur le champs mais elle inspira profondément et lui sourit.

\- "Bonsoir Madame Weasley" dit-elle en s'adressa à la matriarche de la famille.

Molly se figea. Dévisagea Miline comme pour être sûre que la personne qu'elle voyait en face d'elle n'était pas une illusion.

\- "Miline, ma chérie! Bonté divine, quelle magnifique surprise!" dit-elle enfin en tendant les bras vers elle. "Comment vas-tu?"

\- "Très bien" mentit Miline en s'efforçant de sourire. "Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueille."

Bill la regarda d'un air grave.

\- "Et comment tu t'imaginais que l'on t'accueillerai?" demanda une voix féminine derrière elle. Hermione rentrait visiblement tout juste du travail. "Bonsoir tout le monde!"

Bill s'était approché de l'oreille de Miline tandis qu'Hermione enlevait son manteau et embrassait Ron.

\- "Je ne suis pas un legilimens Mademoiselle Dagi mais je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous venez de dire un gros mensonge." lui murmura t il.

Miline le regarda fixement et il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- "PAPA!"

Ce ne fût qu'à partir de cet instant que Miline se rendit compte des têtes blondes qui les entouraient.

-"La jolie demoiselle que tu vois ici …", Bill prit la fillette dans ses bras, "s'appelle Victoire, notre fille à Fleur et moi…" Il s'approcha de Miline et continua tout bas "Le trésor de son parrain."

De son parrain? se demanda Miline.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Elle était très belle ce qui fit sourire Miline. Avec des parents pareils, pas étonnant.

-"Victoire ma puce, je te présente la jeune sorcière qui a sauvé ton papa!" . Victoire écarquilla les yeux et prononça un "Wouaaaaah!" qui fit sourire Miline.

\- "La petite demoiselle que tu vois là-bas", il désigna une petite tête très blonde assise sur un tapis du salon et qui empilait des cubes, "c'est Dominique, notre deuxième fille."

-"Et un jeune sorcier va bientôt venir agrandir cette famille" dit Ginny en penchant la tête vers Fleur.

En effet, quand Fleur se leva, Miline se rendit compte du son ventre proéminent. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

On lui présenta tour à tour les enfants: Molly la fille de Percy, Miline était certaine d'avoir aperçu Madame Weasley rougir … et un adorable poupon qui ne devait avoir que quelques mois. Miline était certaine que c'était un Potter. Ses cheveux étaient noir de jais et d'une incroyable épaisseur pour un si petit bébé.

\- "Notre fils, James Sirius. Il est né en Septembre" dit fièrement Ginny tandis qu'Harry sortait le petit bonhomme de son berceau afin que Miline le voit mieux. Elle eut un très large sourire, ravie de voir que les Weasley faisait honneur à leur réputation, quelle magnifique famille.

C'est à ce moment-là que Molly posa la question qui mis Miline mal à l'aise.

\- "Charlie n'est plus là ?".

Miline s'excusa soudainement.

\- "Je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai été ravie de tous vous revoir."

\- "Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous pour le dîner?" demanda Molly.

\- "Ça aurait été avec joie Madame Weasley mais j'ai d'autres projets."

Elle se précipita vers la porte, Bill la suivie.

\- "D'autres projets? Mon œil! Tu fuis." lui murmura t il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Ils sortirent du Terrier et Bill referma la porte derrière eux.

\- "Miline! Attends!"

\- "Bill, je ne veux pas gâcher votre réveillon. Et Charlie…"

\- "Est un idiot!" poursuivi Bill. "Vous devriez parler tous les deux." Après un moment de silence, il reprit: "Dis moi, tu vis toujours chez Rosmerta?"

\- "Oui pourquoi?"

\- "Disons que cette information pourrait rapidement s'avérer utile." lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Miline n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la barrière.

\- "Je suis heureux de voir que tu as plutôt l'air d'aller bien. Si on fait abstraction de cette cicatrice."

\- "Ça nous fait un point commun supplémentaire." Bill rit.

\- 'Tu nous a manqué tu sais… à tous!" insista Bill dans son dos lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la barrière.

Elle s'arrêta, fit demi tour vers lui, l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- "Vous m'avez manqué vous aussi ..."

Elle aurait juré qu'au loin, quelqu'un qui disparaissait derrière les rideaux venait de les observer par la fenêtre de l'étage. Elle sourit à Bill, franchit la barrière et transplana.


	7. Chapitre 7: Un réveillon perturbé

**Chapitre 7: Un réveillon perturbé**

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Miline était déboussolée.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était heureuse de tous les avoir revu même si Fred manquait à l'appel. Ils avaient tous l'air sincèrement content de la revoir. Tous, sauf ... Non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits quand Mindy apparu devant elle.

\- "Miline! Où étiez-vous passé? Madame Rosmerta et Mindy étions inquiètes de vous voir sortir aussi rapidement tout à l'heure."

\- "Je suis allée rendre visite à de vieux amis" répondit Miline avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix. "Je vais bien et je suis à la maison désormais".

Mindy sourit alors et elle l'accompagna jusqu'au milieu du pub. Miline fût surprise de voir les lieux aussi somptueux.

Toutes les tables avaient disparue sauf une, dressée au milieu de la pièce. Quelques cadeaux, y comprit les siens, avaient été déposé au pied du sapin. Madame Rosmerta était déjà assise à table et l'attendait patiemment. Mindy qui vit que Miline regardait le pied du sapin s'excusa.

-"Mindy s'est permise de prendre les cadeaux que sa maîtresse a emballé pour Madame Rosmerta il y a deux jours. Mindy les a mis au pied du sapin pour ce soir."

-" Tu as bien fait." Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe qui semblait craindre la réaction de sa maîtresse concernant son initiative. L'elfe se détendit aussitôt.

L'odeur était divine. Mindy lui avait préparé son repas préféré: du poulet rôti aux pommes de terre. S'y mélangeait une odeur de tarte aux pommes, spécialité de Madame Rosmerta, si on omettait la bièraubeurre.

\- "Viens donc réveillonner avec nous ma belle! Mindy et moi espérons cela depuis des années!"

Miline sourit et s'attabla.

\- "Merci" fût le seul mot qu'elle trouva à dire.

Elle savait pertinemment que Rosmerta sentait son trouble, peut-être même savait-elle où Miline s'était rendue ce soir mais elle ne dit rien.

Comme toujours, cette femme savait y faire avec Miline. Elles ne parlèrent presque pas durant le repas, se contentant d'apprécier le moment présent et de savourer le repas. Elles savaient qu'il était trop tôt pour se parler franchement et elles n'étaient pas douées pour les conversations sans intérêts.

Quand elles eurent terminé le dessert, Madame Rosmerta se dirigea vers le sapin et ramassa un cadeau.

Elle s'approcha de Miline et le lui tendit.

\- "J'espère qu'il te plaira ma chérie."

Elle ouvrit la petite boite dans laquelle se trouvait un beau bracelet de cuir noir tressé au milieu duquel se trouvait une pierre marron striée.

Miline leva le regard vers elle, ne sachant que dire.

Madame Rosmerta la regardait avec tendresse.

\- "Rosy, je ..." mais Miline ne su quoi dire.

\- "C'est un œil de tigre. Il te protégera des maléfices et des mauvaises personnes."

\- "Oh Rosy! Merci." Miline l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

\- "J'ai quelque chose pour toi moi aussi." Elle prit un écrin de couleur rouge et lui offrit. "Je l'ai trouvé pendant mon voyage en France. Je sais à quel point tu les aime."

Rosmerta ouvrit la boite et trouva un très joli camée sur une très belle chaîne en or.

\- "Il est magnifique. Merci beaucoup ma chérie!"

Milie prit une autre boîte plus grande.

\- "Mindy, celui ci est pour toi!"

\- "Pour Mindy?" s'étonna l'elfe.

Mindy ouvrit la boîte et se mit à pleurer. A l'intérieur se trouvait un morceau d'étoffe d'un magnifique tissu bleu aux motifs de paon. Il avait une forme qui ressemblait vaguement à un carré et les coutures étaient grossières.

\- "Je suis très mauvaise couturière Mindy, je suis désolée. Mais comme je ne pourrais plus t'offrir de serviette désormais, j'ai confectionné celle-ci avec le plus beau tissu que j'ai pu trouver lorsque j'étais en Syrie. Après tout, ce sera la dernière, il fallait marquer le coup!"

\- "Vous l'avez fait de vos mains?" demanda l'elfe étonnée.

Miline approuva de la tête.

\- "Et sans magie!" précisa t elle.

L'elfe fondit tout à coup en larme et enlaça la jambe de sa maîtresse.

\- "Vous êtes la sorcière la plus fantastique que le monde des sorciers est connu Miline Dagi! Mindy chérira cette serviette jusqu'à la fin de ses jours."

Miline eu un large sourire. Son elfe collectionnait les serviettes de table depuis toujours. Lorsqu'elle partait en mission pendant de longues périodes, elle en envoyait une par semaine à Mindy. Ainsi l'elfe savait que sa maîtresse, où qu'elle fût dans le monde, allait bien.

Toutes les trois finirent par se souhaiter bonne nuit et chacune rejoignit ses appartements.

Mindy entra dans sa chambre et Miline se posa sur l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

Il n'était décidément pas confortable du tout et cela la fit sourire. Elle s'installa du mieux qu'elle pu, s'emmitoufla dans un plaid et prit son livre posé sur le guéridon.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, quand soudain quelqu'un tambourina à la porte du bar. Miline sursauta, prit instinctivement sa baguette qu'elle avait posé sur le guéridon à côté d'elle et descendit l'escalier.

Madame Rosmerta, affolée sortie de la chambre.

\- "Rosy, rentre dans ta chambre et tu ne sors que si je te le dis, d'accord?"

\- "Non, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule!" protesta la vieille dame.

\- "MINDY!" appela Miline. L'elfe apparu dans un "plop" entre les deux sorcière. "Mindy, je compte sur toi pour protéger et surveiller Rosy! Enfermez vous toutes les deux dans son appartement! Compris ?".

On tambourina de plus belle à la porte.

Une fois ses deux amies enfermées dans les appartements de Madame Rosmerta, Miline descendit le dernier étage.

-"QUI EST LÀ?" demanda t-elle. Pour toute réponse, il n'y eut que de nouveaux coups sur la porte.

\- "ARRÊTEZ DE FRAPPER SUR CETTE FOUTUE PORTE!"

Soudain, elle eu envie de pleurer, de hurler, de frapper ...

Elle comprit alors qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte et l'ouvrit. Devant elle se trouvait un homme aux cheveux roux mi-longs ruisselant de pluie et collés sur son sublime visage. Il avait les yeux rouges et sentait un peu trop le whisky.

-"Miline Dagi, tu n'es qu'une sombre connasse!" dit-il tristement. Il y eut un silence. "Je ... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle."

Charlie se trouvait en face d'elle et pour la première fois, aucune barrière invisible ne s'était installée entre eux. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues pleines de larmes.


	8. Chapitre 8: Des années sans nouvelle

**Chapitre 8: Des années sans nouvelles**

Miline restait sans voix. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Charlie serait venu à elle. Même dans ses rêves les plus optimistes, leurs conversations ne finissaient jamais bien. Elles tournaient irrémédiablement en engueulade et en déchirement. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

Il hésita un instant puis entra.

\- "Mily? Est-ce que tout va bien?" Madame Rosmerta entrouvrit sa porte quand elle n'entendit plus de bruit.

\- "Oui Rosy, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux retourner te coucher. Tout ira bien."

Madame Rosmerta se présenta en haut de l'escalier et vit Charlie Weasley, trempé jusqu'au os sur le pas de sa porte.

\- "Oh! Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley." La vieille dame se retourna en souriant. "Viens Mindy, tu vas probablement devoir dormir sur mon canapé ce soir. Ces jeunes gens ont beaucoup de choses à se dire". Mindy jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la salle en contrebas, fit un signe approbateur de la tête vers Miline et entra dans l'appartement.

Mindy avait parfaitement reçu le message de sa maîtresse dans sa tête. Elle lui assurait que tout irait bien. Qu'elle avait besoin que Mindy reste chez Madame Rosmerta cette nuit. Elle n'aurait probablement pas d'autre chance de s'expliquer avec Charlie. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il se braque à cause de la présence de l'elfe. Mindy fit un petit signe de tête vers Miline, signe qu'elle avait bien saisie le message.

Lorsque son elfe eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Miline se tourna vers Charlie.

\- "Suis-moi, on sera mieux là-haut."

Miline aurait pu croire qu'un cognard avait trouvé refuge dans son estomac. Elle ne perdait que rarement son calme mais la fatigue et toutes ses émotions de la journée mêlées à celle de Charlie la faisait trembler comme une feuille et lui tournait l'estomac. Soudain une barrière s'installa de nouveaux entre eux deux. Il venait de fermer son esprit et Miline eu alors un moment de répit.

\- "Installe-toi devant la cheminée. Tu dois être gelé." Elle ne savait comment entamer la conversation. Charlie avança vers les fauteuils mais il s'appuya sur le dossier de l'un des deux et se figea.

\- "ET MERDE" Il frappa du poing sur le dossier du fauteuil. "Plus de 5 ans! PLUS DE 5 PUTAINS D'ANNÉES MILY ..." Il lui tournait le dos.

Ce sera finalement lui qui commencerait cette discussion.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle préféra ne pas l'interrompre et le laissa dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Elle tendit simplement sa baguette et sans prononcer la formule à haute voix, incanta "Assurdiato" dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas que Rosmerta et Mindy entendent leur conversation.

\- " Plus de 5 ans sans nouvelles ... Depuis 5 ans je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es ... Avec qui tu es ..." il murmura ces derniers mots. "Tu m'as laissé tomber! Tu m'as laissé devenir fou amoureux de toi ... Puis tu m'as laissé tomber! Tu t'es barrée un beau matin sans même m'en parler!". Il s'était tourné vers elle en prononçant cette phrase.

Cette discussion serait donc sans détours...

\- "Charlie, je ..."

\- "JE N'AI PAS FINI!", il commençait à perdre son sang froid. Miline pensa qu'elle avait bien fait d'insonoriser son appartement.

\- "J'aurais pu endurer tes voyages. J'aurais pu t'attendre des jours, des semaines, des mois, si tu m'en avais laissé le choix! Mais tu es partie juste comme ça! Tu imagines le réveil quand on se rend compte que la personne que l'on aime à en crever ne revient pas? Qu'elle est partie sans un mot ..."

\- "Pourtant, tu savais ..." tenta t-elle de s'expliquer.

\- "Que tu pouvais disparaître du jour au lendemain?" la coupa t-il. "Oui! Que tu ne me donnerais plus aucun signe de vie pendant 5 foutues longues années ... PUTAIN DE MERDE MILY NON!"

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Miline. Le désarroi, la rancœur, la colère de Charlie lui transperçait le cœur. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était partie ainsi. Chaque jours elle le regrettait, elle en était malade de l'avoir abandonné, lui, l'amour de sa vie.

\- "Depuis toi, je suis incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit! Et j'ai tenté, crois moi! Mais dès que les choses deviennent sérieuses, je panique et fuis! Simplement parce qu'elles ne sont pas ... TOI!"

Il fit les cents pas dans l'appartement, ses nerfs le lâchait. "Je suis incapable d'avoir la moindre relation sérieuse...".

Une image furtive vint à l'esprit de Miline. Il était en compagnie d'une superbe blonde et ils s'embrassaient passionnément sur un canapé. Cette vision la meurtrie.

\- "ARRÊTE ÇA ! hurla Charlie. Tu crois que j'ai envie que tu vois ça?" Il sentait la présence de Miline dans sa tête.

\- "Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est toi qui ...". Elle vit alors une petite brune de dos, Charlie derrière elle dans une pièce exiguë, ils haletaient et il lui mordillait le cou.

\- "MAIS MERDE CHARLIE CONTRÔLE TOI BORDEL! TU M'ENVOIS CES IMAGES!", elle ne pouvait en voir plus.

Il fallait qu'il ferme son esprit! Il devait rejeter ces pensées pour qu'elle ne les voit pas. Elle chancela, la tête lui tournait.

Alors elle lui tourna le dos et s'accroupit en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Les visions ainsi que les sensations disparurent. Elle avait donc toujours le problème plus de 5 ans après. Elle ne savais toujours pas faire barrière à l'esprit de Charlie quand les émotions la submergeait. Et lui, la regardait, désolé.


End file.
